


Quality Time

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchesterxreader, Dean/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Language, Oral Sex, Smut, deanxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has feelings for Dean. Sam leaves the bunker for a day and things quickly escalate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Time

You padded down the hallway of the bunker towards the smell of bacon and coffee. The smell was intoxicating, just what you needed on the day off you and the Winchesters had been so lucky to receive. When you crossed the threshold of the kitchen Dean was standing in front of the stove pulling fresh bacon from the greasy pan. You inhaled deeply letting the scent envelope your senses. It was so good you could almost taste it. Dean turned around and smiled slightly at the disheveled hair and sleepy eyes standing in the doorway.

“Good morning, sweetheart. Just in time for breakfast.” You hummed in response grabbing your mug from the counter pouring some of the heavenly liquid for yourself. Dean had always found a slight enjoyment in the fact that you took your coffee black, just like he did. You took a sip eying the bacon on the counter before snatching up a piece and popping it in your mouth. A small groan escaped your lips. “That good, huh?” Dean chuckled slightly. Your only response was a nod, not fully awake yet.

Perching yourself in a chair you sipped your coffee slowly letting the caffeine wash over your body, waking you up. Dean slid into the chair across from you reveling the quiet morning. When your body was functioning properly and your mind had caught up to speed you looked up at Dean. “Where’s Sam? I haven’t seen him all morning…” You tilted your head quizzically.

“Oh, he’s visiting an old friend. He said he wouldn’t be back until tomorrow sometime.” There was a smile tugging on Dean’s lips. You nodded slightly, contemplating the fact that you would be alone in the bunker with Dean all day.  

“I didn’t know Sam had old friends.” You chuckled quietly. “What are your plans for the day?” You posed the question attempting to sound disinterested. Dean was still sitting across the table and he shrugged. The two of you had been playing this game for months, both of you acting like you didn’t have feelings for each other, neither noticing how the other felt.

“Probably just going to work on Baby for a while. Not often we get a day off.” His green eyes were trained on your [Y/E/C] ones, the heat crept into your cheeks causing a light pink blush to spread across them. There was something about his eyes that could keep you entranced forever if you didn’t rip yourself away. They seemed to catch every fractal of light in a room and reflect it perfectly, the jade orbs practically glowing.

“When you’re done with that, wanna watch a movie or something?” Dean smirked at you hearing what could be hope creep into your voice.

“Depends, you have pretty crappy taste in movies sometimes.” He shot you a wink before standing up and padding out of the kitchen. Watching after him you shook your head at your futile attempts to spend time with Dean.

* * *

Dean sauntered back into the bunker covered in grease and sweat. He came strolling through the library where you were sitting curled up in the corner with a book. You couldn’t help stealing glances over the top of your book. Taking your bottom lip between your teeth you held back a groan. His black tshirt was clinging to his body in all the right ways. The muscles that covered his chest and back were splayed out for your eyes to devour. The blush from that morning was returning to your cheeks.

“You okay, [Y/N]?” There was a distinctive smirk on his face.

“Uh… I-I’m okay.” Your cheeks were almost scarlet now. “Go g-get cleaned up and w-we’ll watch our movie.” The smirk on Dean’s lips spread and you sunk down into the couch trying to hide yourself from his view. There was a faint chuckling as you heard Dean’s heavy footfalls fading down the hall.

You were curled up on the couch still reading when Dean walked back in, fresh and clean. He plopped down on the couch next to you with a small sigh. “What are you reading, sweetheart?” Slipping your bookmark in and closing the book, you held it up so he could see the cover.

“ _Brave New World_ , it’s always been one of my favorites.” There was a small smile touching your lips when you answered. Losing yourself in a book was always your favorite escape. There was something about words printed on a page that felt like home. Dean returned your smile, slinging his arm around your shoulder. Your heart instantly responded, speeding up slightly.

“You always have your nose in a book when we have down time.” There was no teasing in his tone, just a simple observation.

“When you read you can live a thousand lives.” There was something whimsical in your tone that wasn’t lost on Dean. His smile widened.

“I think Sammy said that to me once.” For a reason lost to you another blush rose to your cheeks.

“The lives in my books seem so much less complicated than ours sometimes. Good wins most of the time, things are tied up with a neat little bow, no loose strings.” Your smile was back in place. “It’s nice to pretend sometimes that I live in those worlds and when I reread an old book that I’ve loved for so many years like this one it’s like I’m coming home to old friends that have known me all my life.” Dean watched as your [Y/E/C] lit up, he always loved listening you talk about the things you loved, there was a peace to your face when you discussed books. Normally he’d see it from a distance watching as you talked literature with Sam.

“Well let’s find a movie where the good guy wins then.” He stood up abruptly and went to rummage through the collection of DVDs. He finally settled on some old western that you’d seen with him a hundred times before. “These are my old friends.” You chuckled slightly, whenever you let Dean pick a movie it was always a western. You had never particularly had any interest in them but you’d watch just to spend time with him.

He popped the movie in and settled back next to you. You leaned into him slightly and his arm snaked around your shoulders again. Your heart was racing and you hoped Dean couldn’t tell. The opening credits rolled and you watched as Dean became engrossed in the film.

* * *

The movie was halfway over and you had curled up to Dean’s side. His arm had slid down to your waist. Sitting like that you could almost pretend he was yours. Tilting your head up slightly you could see the slight smile on Dean’s face and the glint in his jade eyes. Losing yourself watching him enjoy the movie you didn’t notice when it was over. Dean’s smile turned into a smirk, he had noticed you watching him almost the entire movie. “Enjoy yourself, sweetheart?” The teasing in his voice was unmistakable.

“Oh, I… uh… I w-was…” Your voice faltered and your cheeks were beet red. His hand moved to your cheek and your eyes widened slightly.

“It’s okay.” Dean’s voice was barely a whisper and he leaned down barely brushing his lips to yours. The blush in your cheeks deepened if it was possible. Dean pulled away smiling still. Your lips were slightly parted in surprise as your eyes met his. “Was that okay?” There was hesitation in Dean’s voice.

“Uh, yeah I mean… That was…” You couldn’t finish your sentence, instead you leaned in and pressed your lips back to Dean’s. He responded instantly. His mouth moving against yours felt like heaven. Dean leaned into you deepening the kiss as his tongue flicked over your bottom lip asking for entrance. Parting your lips you let him and his tongue explored your mouth claiming you in the sweetest way. Unfortunately the need for oxygen won out and Dean pulled back.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” You spoke breathily a tone to your voice that you barely recognized. The smirk returned to Dean’s handsome features.

“You could have anytime.” He pulled your face back to his. This kiss was different, urgent almost. There was a heat emanating from him. Your hands moved to run your fingers through the short hair. It was softer than you had ever imagined. Dean’s hands were on your waist now pulling you against him. Feeling more confident than you ever had with Dean, you bit his bottom lip slightly. He groaned, your mouth swallowing the sound as heat spread through your body. You pulled back, kissing down his jawline to his neck. Dean’s hand tangled in your hair the other sliding up and down your side before catching at the hem of your shirt.

“Are you sure you wan to do this?” Not wanting to pull away from his skin you nipped lightly at his pulse. He took your silent answer and picked you up cupping his hands under your ass. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he carried you to his room and kicked the door shut behind him. Gently laying you on his bed he was hovering above you kissing you again.

He ran his hands up your back under your shirt. Shivers ran down your spine and you arched your back pressing tighter to Dean. He pulled your shirt up slipping it over your head revealing the lacy white bra underneath. A quiet groan escaped his lips sending heat straight to your core. Dean placed open mouthed kisses down your neck and collarbone as he uhooked your bra before pulling it off. His hands moved to palm your breasts before moving down and taking one of your nipples in his mouth, biting at it slightly.

“Oh Dean…” you moaned as your hands trailed under his shirt pulling it up to reveal his sculpted chest and abs. He resumed twirling his tongue around teasing at the, now hard, bud and pinching and pulling at the other. Arousal was pooling between your thighs while you trailed your hands down his chest. Your fingers made quick work of his belt and moved to the button of his jeans. Before you could start to slide them off him he pulled away. A whine escaped your kiss swollen lips.

“Patience, baby.” He kissed down your stomach until he reached the waistline of your shorts. He pulled them off slowly, your panties along with them, his fingers trailing down your legs. Dean began kissing up your leg starting at the ankle making his way up your calf to your knee. When he reached your thigh he pulled your legs apart and settled himself between them. He looked up at you as he started kissing all over both of your thighs, his pupils were lust blown and there was a hunger in his eyes.

Dean slowly started rubbing his fingers along your wet slit. “Mm baby you’re so wet for me, aren’t you?” You moaned and sucked your bottom lip into your mouth. Spreading you with his index and middle finger, he lowered his head and kitten licked your clit. You bucked your hips, gasping at the sudden feeling. Dean looked up at you smirking before moving his hands to hold your hips as he trailed his tongue along your wet folds. A moan passed your lips earning another smirk from Dean before he began to tease your wet entrance with one of his fingers.

“Dean… Please…” Your voice was airy and you rolled your hips into him. Dean slowly slipped his finger into you curling it hitting your sweet spot. Your back arched slightly, involuntarily. His tongue began tracing circles around the bud of nerves inciting another moan from you. You could feel the coil tightening in your core as Dean slipped another digit into you. “Oh God… Dean…” Your voice was strained with desire. The pace of his fingers increased as he sucked your clit into his mouth. You could feel yourself nearing the edge of your orgasm.

“Cum for me baby. Want to taste it..” The vibration of his voice against you almost sent you over the edge. He continued to curl his fingers against your g-spot and swirling his tongue around your most sensitive spot and you felt your walls clench around him. Dean worked you through your orgasm with his fingers his eyes locked on your face, watching your pure ecstasy.

He pulled his fingers from you and brought them to his mouth, sucking them clean. He moved so he was hovering over you and leaned down pressing his lips to yours again, the kiss was hungry and you could feel his hard member pressing against your thigh. You moaned into his mouth and he took advantage to slip his tongue in. You sucked his tongue and he groaned as you tasted yourself on him.  

“I need you baby…” You rolled your hips against him and reached down pushing at the waistband of his jeans.

“What do you need. Tell me what you want.” He stood, pulling off his jeans and boxers. You watched him licking your lips and moaning slightly as your eyes fell on his length.

“I want you to fuck me, Dean. I want your cock inside me.” Dean let out a moan at your words and made his way back up you body putting his weight on his forearms. You pulled him down crashing your lips into his and rolled your hips against him. Trailing your hand down his chest your hand found the velvety skin of his cockhead and the slick of the precum that had beaded there. You ran your hand down his length gripping him at the base. Dean’s mouth had found your neck, biting and sucking on it. His hand fisted in your hair as you began stroking him twisting your hand as you tugged gently.

He took himself from your hand and positioned at you entrance. You arched your back again urging him to bury himself in you. Dean pushed into you slowly letting you feel each inch until he was fully seated. He stretched you in the perfect way and you groaned. He was still, letting you adjust to his length. Your hands found his shoulders and you held him to you rolling your hips against him urging him to move.

Dean’s thrust started slow, pulling almost all the way back out before filling you again. His hands were roving your body feeling every inch of your soft skin. Your moans were filling his ears “Fuck.. Oh God… Dean!” He quickened his pace thrusting in and out of you hitting your sweet spot every time. You could feel your climax building again, the heat spreading through your body. Rolling your hips meeting Dean’s thrusts your nails dug into his back slightly. “Oh fuck! I-I’m so c-close!”

“Cum for me baby.. Cum all over my cock.” His words almost sent you over the edge. Once, twice, three times was all it took and your walls were clenching around Dean and you were screaming for him. “Dean! Oh God! Dean!” It only took two more thrust and Deans hips stuttered and he spilled his seed inside of you coating your walls. After he tenderly pulled out of you he rolled over pulling you into his arms.

You nuzzled into his chest breathing in his sent, Dean had always smelled like home to you. He was stroking your hair and pressed a light kiss to the top of your head. You looked up at him tentatively. “Dean…” Your voice was soft and hesitant, “I really don’t want this to be a one-”  
He cut you off before you could finish your sentence. “Neither do I, [Y/N].” He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. It was a sweet kiss, the kind that let you know you were cared about. The kind of kiss that gave you butterflies. Pulling apart you curled back up into his chest listening to his heartbeat and dozed off to a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of Dean smut. There's quite a bit of build up but I didn't want it to be complete PWP


End file.
